I'm Your One
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *Warning going to be swearing. I don't own glee. I only own the plot.* I been standing here waiting for you. You found out the truth. I understand you. Is fate or destiny now giving us a chance?
1. Chapter 1

I been standing here waiting for you. You found out the truth. I understand you. Is fate or destiny now giving us a chance?

So Ryder found out who his catfish is. It was Wade or also called Unique. So called a crush was going on. But girl better back down because he is my guy. First I have to get him to notice me first. Yes, he does know me but as a friend. So here I go.

"Hey Ryder." I said.

"Hey Kitty." He said.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. Just putting books away in my locker." He said taking books out of his book bag.

"Fun. Fun." I said jokingly.

""Yeah. Sure. What's new in your life Kitty Kat?" He said with a smile on his face. I always liked his smile.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to you. Also hoping something." I said.

"What are you hoping for?" He asked.

"You to come back to glee. We need you." I said now standing closer to him.

"No. I'm not coming back. I'm sorry Kitty." He said.

"Ryder, why not? Is it because of what Unique did to you?" I asked.

"Yes. I felt so stupid." He said.

"Everyone feels once in a while. Also everyone makes mistakes. Unique made a big one. Yes. But what is the best part of mistakes is learning from them and forgive and forget." I said trying to get a point across.

"Yes I know it was a big mistake, but he should have told me when he knows it went too far. So this how he is going to learn from his own mistake." Ryder said.

"But she is already feeling bad about her mistake. And remember Unique like to be called a she. So can you please call her a she? Also don't punish the others because of her mistake." I said.

"Sorry Kitty. But I'm not coming back and that is final." He said closing his locker.

"Ryder, you know you are always welcome back any time." I said.

"I know. Bye Kitty. Talk to you later. I have to head to class before class starts or I going to be late." He said walking away.

"Whatever. Bye Ryder. Text me later. We are not done talking." I yelled after him. That went well don't you think. Who are you kidding me. That went horrible. I have to think of another way. So time to think of a plan to get Ryder to date me and back to glee club.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking around because I have a free period. I never know what to do with it. I was walking until I saw Marley in the glee room so I thought to go talk to her and see if she can help me get Ryder to come back to glee. Also I wanted to talk to someone about how I like him.

"Hey Marley. Can we talk?" I said walking into the room.

"Yeah sure Kitty. What's up?" She said.

"I need help with something." I told her.

"What is it that you need help with?" She asked me.

"I need help to get Ryder to come back to glee." I told her.

"Kitty. We can't force Ryder to come back. If he doesn't want to we leave it there." She said.

"But we need him. If he doesn't come back. We don't have enough people." I told her.

"Or is there another reason you want him to come back. I know it's not just because of the club." She said.

"No there is not another reason. I'm doing this for the club." I said.

"Sure. Or is it because you like him?" She asked.

"I don't like him." I said trying not to turn red.

"Well your cheeks tell me a different story." She said.

"Fine. I do like him. But you can't tell anyone." I told her.

"I won't tell a soul. But I will help get you two together." She said with a smile on her face.

"No. When you get involved in my love life it does work as I wish." I said.

"Please let me just talk to him." She asked.

"Fine. You can talk to him but don't tell him a like him. Also when you talk to him I have to be there." I said.

"No. Then he would think you sent me." She said.

"I can be hiding somewhere nearby when you talk to him." I suggested.

"Okay then that can work." She said.

"How about next class? All three of us have science together." I said.

"Yeah that will work." She said. Just then the bell rang for of class to be over and to go to the next one. Marley and I left the glee room and head to our science class. We talked the way. Then we got to the room and walked in. We looked at the board and it said to pick a partner for a lab project. I looked at Marley and smiled. She can be partners with Ryder and find out what I need to know.

"Hey Marley want to be partners?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack. I was going to be partners with Ryder. But you be Kitty's partner." She said walking to Ryder to ask him.

"Why does Marley want to be Ryder's partner, Kitty?" He asked me.

"She is doing a favor. So deal with it." I told him. We are into our labs. My lab was right across from Marley and Ryder's lab. Jake wanted that. So I agreed to it. If he can't be partners with his girlfriend then he at least is by her.

"So Ryder… Do you have any crush on anyone?" Marley asked. She was so not subtle about it.

"What do you mean Marley?" Ryder asked looking at her.

"You know a crush a girl." She said.

"I know what you mean. It's just I haven't thought about it. But I might ask someone out. That girl I thought was the girl I was talking to. She told me to call her when I found out who catfish me. So yeah I do kind of. I hope she says yes or she is still single." He said

"Oh. I thought maybe someone we know." She said.

"Marley what are you doing." I thought to myself.

"Hey Marley. Do you know what is our homework is?" I asked her.

"It's right on the border." She said.

"Oh thanks." I said annoyed.

"No problem." She said.

"So what did you mean about what you said earlier about someone we know?" He asked.

"What Marley? Does someone like Ryder?" Jake asked.

"Great now Jake is asking. I know this was bad idea." I thought to myself.

"Yes. But I promise I won't tell." She said giving me a quite glances.

"So please tell me." Ryder said.

"Yeah he deserves to know." Jake said.

"Well its….." Marley was saying.

* * *

Do you think Marley is going to tell?

What do you think is going to happen?

Thanks for reading please comment, follow, favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it's a secret. I promised. Sorry Ryder." Marley said. I gave a small sigh in relief that she did spill.

"Oh come on baby. Ryder deserve to know. So why not break a small promise and tell him." Jake said.

"No. I promised. I keep a promise no matter how small." She said.

"Why don't we all get back to our projects. So we can get done." I said with a smile. Then we all went to work on our projects. So that was an epic fail. I have to find another way to find out. But how. Then the bell ranged and we all finished right in time. So we walked out. Me and Marley said good-bye to Ryder and Jake. We will see them at lunch. I walked with Marley in silent until she broke it.

"So that was a fail." She said.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"So what is plan B?" She asked.

"I really don't know. But I will figure out something. Talk to you later." I said heading down a different hallway to my third block class. One of the boringest class. It is history. But a fun teacher. I never liked history. I have it will no glee members at all. So that is what made it more boring. I walked in and took a seat like in the middle be still in the back at the same time. Class started and Mr. Shuester started talking about a war. I started to take notes. Then he told us we could stop taking notes and he put on a movie. I started to watch it until I go bored and started doodling in my notebook. I always thought time went slower when I was in this class. But it was a great class to think though my thoughts and think of plans. I just got a great plan to get Ryder to notice me better. I need Marley's help. I smiled to myself. Then I realize the bell ranged and I have math. I have it with Ryder. Then I have to find Marley to tell her the plan.

I walked into math and took a seat next to Ryder. He is always there before me. He also always keep a seat next to him empty for me. I think it's so sweet if him.

"Hey Ryder." I said.

"Hey Kitty." He said.

"So I was wondering something..." I said.

"What is it?" He said looking at me with a smile. I got butterflies in my stomach ever time he gives me that smile.

"How do you get here so quick?" I asked. So lame of myself. I already know. His class isn't that far from here. So stupid of myself.

"My third block class isn't that far from this class." He told me.

"Oh. That makes sence then." I said. The teacher came in and told us to quiet down and started to teach us a lesson. How fun is math. Like history is on that list of not really liking it. But I'm happy I have it with Ryder. Class went by fast. Then we had lunch. Me and Ryder always walked to lunch together. I always liked in. I get to talk to him.

"So Kitty. Did you get what we did in math today?" He asked.

"Kind of. But I will just ask my dad to help me. He is math wiz." I said.

"Okay. So I'm not alone on it then." He said.

"Of course not." I said. We walked the rest of the way in silent. We got to lunch room and sat with our friends in our usual table.

"Hey Marley do you want to come with me to get food?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. Because someone went without me already." She said poking Jake her boyfriend. I just laughed at them. They are so cute together. So we went in line and I thought this is the best time to tell her about the plan.

"So I figure out a play." I said.

"Really. What is it?" She asked.

"Okay. Here the plan..." I started to tell her.

* * *

I'm sorry guys it's so short.

What do you guys think the plan will be? Give me some suggestions.

Thanks for reading please comment, follow, favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late update. Writer's block. But here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Okay. Here the plan. I'm going to start hanging out with Ryder a lot more and help him with school. Also help him get over with this catfish problem. With all that I going to start dropping hints that I like him. Maybe with that will maybe get him to ask me out and back to glee." I told her.

"That might work. But I think you should wait a bit with the hint dropping." Marley said.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I told her. We both got a salad for lunch. We walked back to the table we sit at with our friends. I look over to where the football players were sitting to see Ryder talking to some blond girl. I hated that she was flirting with him. The rest of lunch I glanced over to Ryder.

Lunch was finally over and I was heading to spanish with Artie,Sam, Joe ,and Blaine. I'm really good at that subject so the school put me in with seniors class. I don't care. I walked with the guys to the class. Let me tell you this. Those guys are weird but they are still cool. We got to class and we all sat by each other.

The class went pretty quick. So then next thing I k ow was that I was heading the glee club. That was my sixth block. We meet every day during our that block and after school on Thursday.

I told the guys I will see them in glee and headed down a different hallway to see Ryder. When Ryder was in glee we use to walk Marley and Jake. But now I went to meet up with Marley and Jake without him. It felt weird doing it with out him. I stood in the spot where we all meet. I saw Ryder talking to that same blond girl from lunch. Then Marley and Jake came.

"Hey Kitty." Jake said.

"Who is that girl?" I said still looking at them.

"Oh that is the girl Ryder thought he was talking to." Jake said.

"Kitty. It's probably nothing." Marley said.

"Whatever. These get to glee before we are late." I told them.

"So when is the going in action?" Marley asked me.

"I don't know when. probably tomorrow or later today." I told her.

"What plan?" Jake asked.

"That's cool. I say tomorrow then you have a whole day to make it work. Also that tonight you can think on how you going to make it work." Marley said ignoring what Jake just said.

"Yeah. That's smart. I will do that." I told her also ignoring Jake's comment. I still can't stop thinking about that blond girl and Ryder. I remember him telling me, Marley, and Jake that he might ask her out.

"You can't stop thinking about it can you." Marley asked.

"No. What does she has that I don't. Really if you think about it we are almost the same. She has blond hair and I have blond hair. She is talk and I'm kind of tall. But you got my point. She could almost be a double of me but I'm prettier and I'm a cheer leader." I said.

"Yeah. You just need to relax. Everything will be fine." Marley said.

"Quick questions girls." Jake said. Almost forgot he was there.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you guys talking about that blond girl? Think it would be cool if Ryder and her date." Jake said.

"Why would you bring Ryder into this. We weren't even talking about him. Also I don't care about that blond girl. Also that girl has nothing to me. I bet everything she own looks better on me then her and every guy in this school would agree with me." I said sassy and a bit mean. I just walked head of them before Jake could say anything else to me.

* * *

So what do you think?

Thanks for reading.

Please comment,follow,favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait readers. Super sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

I walked into glee club without Marley and Jake. I took a seat in the back of room. Then Marley and Jake walked in. Marley looked at me and gave me a small smile. She and Jake took a seat in front of me. The walked in.

"Okay. Great job with regional guys. Now we have to get ready for National." said.

"But we need one more person to join." Sugar said.

"No. We need two more. Remember Brittany left." Rory said.

"No. She didn't. She told them she want to finish high school first. Then she will join them." Then Brittany walked in. "Told you." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"I rather be with my family. They said that I can come after I get done with high school." Brittany said taking a seat by Sam.

"It's always nice to have you Brittany. Also with needing one more person. We will figure something." He said.

"What is our assignment this week?" Marley said now change the subject.

"Right. Thanks Marley for reminding me. Well the assignment is..."

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Thanks for reading.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well the assignment is expiring yourself. What I mean about that is. There is a part of you that hides in you and don't have to come out. I want you guys to pick songs that expires that part of you. It can be a solo, duet, or a group." Mr. Shuester said. Everyone looked at each other in wonder.

"So what you are saying is that we have to pick a song that expires a side of us that we don't show?" Sam asked Mr. Shuester.

"Yeah. Exactly what I meant." He said. Everyone looked at each other and started to talk to each other. Marley turned around to me.

"So what are you thinking of doing for the assignment?" She asked me. I don't know.

"I have some ideas. But don't know what to choice." I told her.

"What ideas?" She asked.

"Not telling. It's going to be a surprise." I said.

"Okay. Can't wait to see." She told me. Same here. I have no ideas what to do. Maybe Ryder can help me. Then the bell rang and everyone headed off to their next class.

The rest of the day was boring. I finally have Cheerio practice. I have it after school every day. I got on the field to see the football players already there. I walked over to Brittany who is staying there watching the football players.

"Hey Brit." I said.

"Hey Kitty." She said.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" She asked me.

"Nothing much. So what are you going to do for glee this week?" I asked her.

"I might do a duet with Sam or I might do a solo. I don't know yet. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I really don't know." I told her. We talked until we had to practice.


	7. Chapter 7

Pratice went by fast. Pratice was boring. We were talking about routiens. We sat on the blechers for whole time. I went to the locker room to get my things. I said good-bye to Brittany. I was walking out of the school. I was listening to my music.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped when a hand touched me. I turned around to see Ryder behind me laughing.

"That was not funny." I said.

"Yes. It was." He said. "So… Are you heading home?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked.

"Sure." I said smiling to myself.

"Okay." He said.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good. How was your day?" He said.

"Good now." I said.

"That's good." He said.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you. I know when something is wrong. So what is wrong?" I said.

"Uhm…" He could only say.

"Ryder!" I said.

"Okay. I miss glee but can't come back." He said.

"That's a lie." I said.

"What?" He said.

"It's something else then glee. If you miss it so much you would have been back by now." I said.

"What?" He looked at me. "No." He said.

"Ryder. Please just tell me what's up. You can trust me." I said.

"Fine. It's about…" He was saying then Sam came in.

"Hey man. The guys and me are going to go hang. Do you want to join?" Sam ased him just ignoring me.

"Sure." He said.

"Cool. Come on." Sam said.

"Be right there." He said to Sam.

"Just go. But I will text you later." I said. He smiled at me and nod. "Bye. I will text you later." I yell to him when he was running to caugh up to Sam. He gave me a wave bye.

Then they turn the corner and disappeared. I just smiled to myself and shock my head. I walked the rest of the way home listening to my music. When I got home I put my bags down on the couch and went to the kitchen to see if anyone was home.

I walk into the kitchen to find no one. But to find a note on the kitchen table.

Kitty went out. Won't be back until late. Dinner is in the frigderator.

Love you.

Mom

I put the note back on the table and walked to the frigderator. I look at my dinner.

"Great. Left overs." I said out loud. I walked over to the couch and startd on my homework.


End file.
